russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 to air Miss Universe preliminary events
Posted on January 13, 2017 THE MVP Group of Companies’ television network arm, TV5, has scored exclusive airing rights of the preliminary events leading up to the Miss Universe coronation ceremony slated on Jan. 30. FORMER GOVERNOR of Ilocos Sur and the Deputy National Security Adviser Luis “Chavit” Singson, who is one of the backers for the holding of the Miss Universe pageant in the Philippines this year, and Miss Universe 2015 Pia Alonzo Wurtzbach, stand next to the boxing ring before Manny Pacquiao’s WBO welterweight championship fight against Jessie Vargas on Nov. 5, 2016 in Las Vegas, Nevada. -- AFP The competition’s official broadcast partner, Solar Entertainment Corp., has inked co-broadcasting deals with other local TV networks (ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5) in airing the three-hour coronation event though TV5 will be exclusively showing the preliminary competitions such as the swimsuit and long gown competitions on Jan. 27 and 29, respectively. Aside from its channel, TV5 will also be streaming the competition on its Web site and will be featuring “exclusive behind-the-scenes and key events” of the competition in partnership with PLDT and SMART, both under the same MVP Group of Companies. Solar will be airing the coronation day live on its channel ETC which will also air a five-hour two-part special, 10 Sunrises in the Philippines, featuring all the Miss Universe 2016 candidates as they tour the Philippines on Jan. 21 and 28 at 10 p.m., and All About U on Feb. 4 and 5 at 8 p.m. “As the official broadcast partner of Miss Universe, Solar Entertainment shall bring unrivaled media coverage to every Filipino, happening on multiple networks and digital platforms from day one right through the coronation,” said Wilson Tieng, President and CEO of Solar Entertainment Corp., in a press statement. The Miss Universe 2016 Coronation show will air live via satellite on Jan. 30, 8 a.m., on ETC, ABS-CBN, IBC, GMA, RPN and TV5, with a primetime replay at 8 p.m. on ETC. A weekend replay of the Miss Universe coronation will be aired on ABS-CBN, IBC, GMA and RPN on Feb. 5. Last year, Pia Alonzo Wurtzbach brought back the crown to the Philippines after more than 40 years and was the third to hold said title after Margarita Moran-Floriendo in 1973 and Gloria Diaz in 1969. Now, hopes are high that the country will seal a back-to-back win via this year’s contestant, Maxine Medina. “am confident that we have a big chance that Maxine Medina will win the crown,” said TV5 president, Vincent “Chot” Reyes during a press conference on Jan. 12. The annual beauty pageant will be beamed via satellite to more than a 100 countries and is joined by around 90 contestants from around the world. Prior to the pageant proper, the contestants, many of whom started arriving in the country since last week, will be touring the Philippines from Jan. 14 to Jan. 18. The tour will include Boracay Island in Aklan, Vigan in Ilocos Sur, Baguio, and Cebu. Last month, several contestants embarked on a short tour of the country which included a visit in Oslob, Cebu where some of them swam with whale sharks, an activity which sparked outrage among environmentalists who said that such an activity should not be promoted and called it unethical and contributing to the increasing risk of extinction of the species. Hastings Holdings, Inc., a unit of PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund subsidiary MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., has a majority stake in BusinessWorld through the Philippine Star Group, which it controls.